When The Darkness Fades
by CherryonTop-3
Summary: Medusa has found a new weapon to use against her enemies. She's very useful, but also very shy. Crona has found an interest in her. Will she be able to fulfill her duty, or will she refuse and all end in tradegy? Find out. Crona / OC


Casenerith slowly and quietly wandered the dark streets of Italy, her gaze diverting to a few of the dim street lamps that looked like glowing marbles. Every time she heard the tiniest blow of wind, or a mouse rustle by a trash can she immediately took out Kenphasphillea. "Dude stop being a sissy and just walk!" Her sword shout in a frustrated voice.

"B-But…w-what if…i-it was s-someone…" Casenerith stuttered in a frightened voice still holding her sword in front of her, both of her hands resting on each side of the thick spiked bar. "Ugh…" Kenphasphillea sighed angrily and transformed into human form. "E-eh?" Casenerith jumped, startled that he had transformed so quickly. "I don't get it, you use me for killing mice and rodents, but refuse to kill someone? What's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily, giving her a frustrated noogie.

"K-Kenphasphillea…o-ow..t-that hurts…" He kept on rubbing his tough knuckles into her head until the heard a crash nearby. Kenphasphillea shot right up and Casenerith looked terrified. "Well, come one idiot, let's go kill it!" He shouted gleefully, transforming back into the sword, happy he could get a meal at least once this week. "B-but…w-what if t-they're j-just human..?" Casenerith said while shakily handling her sword, which was gleaming silver. "Just hurry up before I punch you! " He threatened her narrowing his eyes.

"O-Ok!" She said hurriedly, compressing her sword so it was only a thick block with needles on it and she shoved it in her large coat pocket. She then put her black hoodie on and ran quietly to the place they heard the crash. They stopped at an old church that had a bell at the top, which had just started to ring. "This is what I get for having a partner who doesn't have Soul Perception." Kenphasphillea murmured. She looked at the big doors in terror. _What if it's a helpless human? What if it's stronger than me? What if it's one of those student's at the academy I heard about in Death City? What if it's a Kishin? I can't handle this! _Casenerith thought wearily.

"Open the door already!" She heard Kenphasphillea quietly shout from her pocket. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door with a quiet creak, taking off her hoodie. She saw a tall, slender figure with a long black dress on. They had long white cuffs at the wrists with 3 black buttons on each one. Their shoes had white cuffs also, and having the same black buttons. They had a white collar with black buttons also and sad blue eyes and light lavender like hair. She stared at this lonesome figure for while, only to figure out that they were staring at her too.

_Oh no it's a girl! I don't know how to deal with girls! _Crona thought. He stared as his gaze was stuck on the long, slender girl at the beginning of the doors. She had on black, shiny boots, with white flags in the back, where three black buttons had been placed in a column on each boot. Her dress was jet black and reached her mid-thighs. Her arms had snake heads on them, black ovals forming right after them, descending in a downward spiral that led to her index fingers on each arm. That reminded him of Medusa. Crona cringed slightly. Her hair was as white as snow, and her bangs framed her face. In the back, her hair had two, thick, wavy long strands that reached her back. She had a black scar in the shape of a sideways T on her right cheek. But something more interesting caught his eye. In fact, they were her eyes. Her left one was red, but the other one was yellow, and they were droopy and frightened. Before he could say anything, Medusa spoke to him through his mind.

_Kill her, a human soul is the least you can do. _"I can kill her?" He said quietly aloud, asking her in a questioning voice. _Yes. _"Oh, I didn't know it was like that. Ok." Crona said ready to call out Ragnarok. "Who are they talking to?" Casenerith thought hearing the quiet murmurs. Then she saw the figure coming towards her, with something in their hand. Then she saw they were holding a sword. Her eyes widened in horror. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in horror. "SHUT UP BITCH AND FIGHT!" Kenphasphillea shout from her pocket. The figure stopped.

"W-Who said that?" Crona asked wearily, knowing it wasn't the girl's voice. "I DID!" Kenphasphillea transformed into a human, landing next to Casenerith, who huddled against the door. Crona's eyes widened. She was a meister? He's never seen her at the academy before, when Medusa and the other's observed them from afar. Up in the sky was Medusa, who eye's narrowed and she smiled wickedly. "Well, well, what do we have here.. she must have Soul Protect.." She said, also noticing she wasn't from the academy, and the fact she couldn't see her soul. "CRONA IDIOT KILL THEM!" Ragnarok shout in his weapon form, ready to give him a noogie. Crona then kept moving forward with his sword. Casenerith tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Kenphasphillea!" Casenerith shouted, desperately pulling on the door handle.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Kenphasphillea shout in return and turned into the compressed sword again. "DAMN IT, PULL ME BACK OUT!" He shout in frustration. Crona was still confused at the current scene, but still had the command to kill her. Casenerith ran to the compressed black box with spikes on it, but had to dodge one of Crona's swipes. "I-I don't w-want t-to f-fight..!" She shouted to Crona, but was answered with a slash of his sword. "P-Please..!" She plead, but he slice at her again, barely cutting her stomach, but her dress was too thick. "Fine then. Have it your way." She said in a now dark voice. Crona stepped back in bewilderment. "Red Gamma Deflect!" Casenerith yelled. Medusa's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hmm.. I've never heard of that power before.." Crona watched as her Red eye started to glow and then shoot out a red beam across the room. Even though he stood right in the way of the beam, it did nothing.

_W-What's going on? It's not doing anything!I-I don't know how to deal with this! _Then she faced her eye to her sword, shining the light on one of the spikes. The spike grew a bit larger. Then she held out her hands, while holding the sword, with both hands of course, because for some reason, her sword had two handles. The snakes on her arm, which reach the end of her index finger slithered down to one of the spikes. Then the snake went inside the spike somehow, and then all of the spikes lit up with red and then died back down to black. Crona slashed again, trying to prevent whatever would happen next. He slashed near her face but missed. She slashed at him leaving some silver liquid on his face, that each spike was covered in. She then slashed at the place where the silver was, cutting through the skin.

The silver made a big crack, like metal, and then he noticed it was now metal. His saw black blood slowly drip from his face after the metal made big clank and fell to the floor. But then, he saw something scary flow out with the blood. When the black blood fell to the floor, it turned silver and slid towards the girl, climbing onto her sword and getting on the spikes. "What just happened?" thought Crona. But Crona kept slashing at the girl. "Screech Gamma!" Crona yelled and big red lips appeared on the front of the sword. But before Ragnarok could scream, the girl shouted something. "Screech Deflect!" Then her sword turned into several silver floating balls, that joined around her body, making her covered in silver. Then Ragnarok screamed loudly and the building vibrated. Crona thought for sure that would kill her, but then he couldn't see her. Medusa growled in frustration.

"Stupid boy, she has the ability to hide from a meister and weapon!" He looked around then saw that the silver ball that masked her body appeared again, but behind him. Fortunately for him, he was quick enough to dodge the sword she had tried to stab him with, now that her odd shield was gone. Then he surprised the girl by having a straight-forward attack, sending his sword straight through her stomach, spearing her. Her red and yellow eyes narrowed. Crona smiled slightly in victory, but then saw something that almost made him collapse. Black liquid started to drip from her stomach and onto the floor. The girl then had on a sadistic smile and pulled out his sword. "That wasn't very nice." She said in a now creepy voice. _She has black blood like me? I-I don't know how to deal with this! _"Blood Protect." She said now in a normal, calm voice. Her yellow eye started to glow and the spot where Crona stabbed her started to disappear. Crona was amazed but still had to follow Lady Medusa's orders.

He then said,"Ragnarok, bloody needle," in a quiet voice. Crona lightly cut his finger to access his blood and then the blood turned into balls with Ragnarok's face on them. "Bloody Needle!" Yelled the black balls in a weird, high- pitched, vibrated voice. "Death Sword!" The girl yelled and her sword transformed into a short silver bar with four large blades on it, that were covered in black spikes. It looked much like a scythe except the pole was as long as a forearm. The black circles then turned into large needles and came at Casenerith. She dodged them by swirling her sword very fast in the air, while dodging the lower ones with her shoes, which seemed to be made of leathery metal. Then she spinned around quickly, meeting Crona face to face, still dodging the needles. Crona was scared out of his wits. Then her expression changed. She seemed to be… crying.

Crona's face softened a bit. Then the girl started sobbing and falling to her knees, her scythe-like weapon fall to the floor with a thud. "Ragnarok...stop." He said a bit calmly, trying to stop all the needles come at her again. But Ragnarok kept trying to get at her. "Ragnarok...stop!" Crona said more loudly. "Come on! We can't let a cow like that stop us!" He said angrily, reluctantly stopping the constant flow of needles. _Actually Crona, don't kill her. She will be useful. _Medusa told him in his mind.

"O-Ok." Crona said, happy he didn't have to kill the sobbing girl on the floor. _Bring her to me. _Crona silently nodded his head and bent down to the girl. "I-I'm sorry, h-here… w-what's wrong?" He asked extending out his shaking hand. The girl looked up, her red and yellow eyes moist from her tears. She cautiously nodded. He gently took her hand, but she immediately started backing up. "N-No! It's o-ok! I won't hurt you anymore!" He shouted to her as her back met the doors. She looked at Kenphasphillea, who was glaring at Crona. Crona flinched a bit, Kenphasphillea's dark aura scaring him.

"W-what i-if he's t-trying t-to be f-friends?" Casenerith asked Kenphasphillea, his dark aura going down a bit. "He tried to kill you!" He yelled at her flicking her with one of his fingers. "O-ow.." She murmured, rubbing her right cheek. "C-Come on l-let's at l-least try.." Casenerith said, trying to soothe Kenphasphillea as much as she could.

"Humph." He said, folding his arms against his chest. Casenerith slowly made her way towards Crona, making sure he wasn't lying. She gently took out her hand and shook his. Crona's face heated up a bit. "H-Hey.. w-want to c-come to my p-place?" Crona asked. Then suddenly Ragnarok came out. "You're bringing this bitch with us? She's ugly and a fat cow!" then Ragnarok added quickly, "Plus, she cut your cheek!" Crona then remembered about the cut and gently touched his cheek lightly, feeling some blood.

"B-But Medusa ordered me…" He whispered quietly so the girl wouldn't hear. "Fine." Ragnarok gave up and went back into Crona. " I'm C-Crona." Crona said to the girl quietly. "I-I'm C-Casenerith." The girl replied shyly. "Casenerith is a pretty name…" thought Crona to himself. "Her name's not pretty!" Ragnarok shout, since he could hear what Crona was thinking. Crona blushed and then told Ragnarok to go away. Ragnarok snickered and went back into Crona. Casenerith didn't know what was going on.

"C-Come on..." Crona said extending his hand again., cracking a small smile. "O-Ok..." The girl asked wearily, getting up slowly, her black shoes shining in the dim church lights. Crona and her walked to the doors and he opened them for her while blushing. Kenphasphillea scowled in her pocket, with him still being a sword of course. They stepped out into the dark streets, lit by small lampposts every block. "L-Let's g-go.." Crona stuttered, leading her north. Casenerith blushed and then nodded.


End file.
